


Miscommunication

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray overhears a conversation, and jumps to conclusions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

Murray stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening in disbelief to the conversation floating down from the salon above.

"Like it used to be?" Nick sounded thoughtful.

"You know," Cody said clearly. "It seemed to go a lot smoother back then. Took a lot less work."

Murray gulped. He'd always feared that his wonderful relationship with Nick and Cody was more important to him than it was to them, and now, here he was listening to the proof.

"Well, that's just how things go, man. We cant put it back how it was. We'll just have to keep on working until it's running smoothly, that's all."

"You're right, Nick." Cody's deep sigh cut Murray like a knife, but his next words cut deeper. "I just wish we could go back and do it differently."

Murray didn't wait to hear another word. He rushed up the stairs, arriving panting in the salon, his plaid dressing-gown flying out behind him.

"You don't have to!" he said, looking angrily from one of his partners to the other. Cody, sprawled in the rattan chair, jumped to his feet, and Nick slid off the bench seat.

"Murray - " Nick started.

"No! I know you thought I was too busy with the Roboz to hear, but I wasn't. I heard every word. And I'll make it easy for you, all right? I'll go. You don't - you don't have to make me."

Nick shot Cody a confused glance. "You want to leave us?" he said, sounding hurt and baffled.

"No! No." Murray choked and looked down. "But you want to go back to how it was. And - " he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and faced his lovers. "I don't want to be with you if you don't want to be with me. I'm going to pack." He swung on his heel, and hurried down the stairs to his stateroom.

He was standing just inside the door, looking at the Roboz and fighting back tears, when strong hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Murray," Nick's voice rumbled in his ear.

"Leave me alone," Murray snarled, trying to pull away.

Nick held him fast, and Cody spoke slowly. "Murray, listen to us. We were talking about the Ebbtide. Do you understand? We were talking about the way the Ebbtide's been running since we replaced the valves. Something's not right with her."

"The - " Murray took a deep breath. "The Ebbtide? Guys, really?"

"Really," Nick said. "But you know what, Murray, me and Cody are kind of upset that you could think we didn't love you anymore. That you'd think we didn't want you. Don't we make it obvious we love you every day?"

"Oh... oh, yes, Nick, I'm sorry guys," Murray said, trying to twist around to face his lovers. Nick held him fast. "Cody... I didn't mean it, okay? It's just, I'm so scared of that, I guess. So scared that you two are going to want to put it back how it was - "

"No, Murray," Cody said, speaking in the low sexy voice Murray loved. "Me and Nick had a lot of good years, just the two of us, but since we've been with you - "

"They've been even better," Nick finished. "Now, Cody, you got any ideas for persuading our Boz that he's running just as smoothly as he ever was?"

"Oh yeah, Nick." Murray could hear Cody's grin in his voice. "I got a lot of ideas."

*

Nick grinned evilly, leaning in so Murray, face down on his desk, could see his face. "Oh no, Murray," he said, voice low and throaty. "I'm not letting you up. Not for a long time. And Cody's not either, so don't bother to ask him."

"Oh God." Murray groaned, arching up as a teasing hand ran lightly - oh, so lightly - down his spine.

"No talking, Murray," Cody purred from his other side. "Not until we're sure you understand."

The questing hand continued lower, slowly navigating his bare ass cheek, sliding down to softly stroke the inside of his slender thigh. Murray groaned again, struggling to push back into the touch, but the silken ties that bound his ankles to the legs of the desk held him fast. He was at the mercy of his lovers, spread out, every part of him exposed and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. His cock, already full and aching, throbbed at the thought, twitching against the cool wood, and Murray gasped in delighted agony.

Nick moved around the desk to stand in front of him, and Murray licked his lips. Nick was naked, his olive skin shining in the cabin's electric light, but Murray didn't look at the beauty of the man's body. He couldn't drag his eyes away from Nick's cock, long and full and proud, arching up from its nest of thick black curls. The head was dark with his arousal, and as Murray watched he saw a drop of precum form. He licked his lips, straining his head towards it.

Chuckling, Nick took a step away. "You know, Murray, once you've learned your lesson, I might let you have a taste," he said, running a hand slowly along his length. Murray whimpered greedily. "But for now, this belongs to Cody."

Cody stepped into Murray's view, reaching out for Nick. Nick moved to meet him and they leaned close, kissing hard and deep. They stood a little apart - on purpose, Murray could tell, so as to give him a clear view of their groins. He groaned in appreciation and frustration, watching Cody rubbing his crown against Nick's belly while Nick thrust slowly against Cody's thigh.

"I think Murray's getting lonely," Cody said, his voice thick and gravelly with desire, and Murray whimpered his agreement.

"Oh yeah?" Nick dropped to one knee, looking into Murray's face. "I think you might be right." He leaned in close and kissed Murray's lips, light and sweet, then pulled away again.

"D'you think he's getting the idea yet?" Nick asked, his eyes never leaving Murray's.

Murray tried to put all his love, all his trust into his big brown eyes, and Nick grinned.

"Let's see." Cody had moved out of Murray's line of sight again, and his voice came from somewhere behind him. And then his hands were on Murray's thighs, opening him wider.

Murray closed his eyes and groaned.

"See, Murray, we want you, we think you're beautiful - we love you," Nick explained, grabbing a chair and perching on it. His cock bobbed just out of reach of Murray's tongue, and he gave it a languorous stroke. Murray whimpered.

"That's right, Murray," Cody said, and Murray cried out incoherently as cold gel made contact with his pucker. "We love you."

Murray closed his eyes, whimpering as Cody's finger probed his entrance. Nick's hand brushed his face and Murray gasped frantically, moaning in appreciation as Nick's thumb slipped into his mouth. He sucked frantically, humping back into Cody's touch as best he was able.

"Well, Murray," Nick said, "if you need something to suck that badly..." Murray groaned his plea, and Nick was leaning closer. His cock bumped Murray's lips, soft flesh and salty slick precum, and Murray opened his mouth greedily, jaw muscles working as he tried to pull Nick deeper.

Nick fucked his mouth slowly, groaning his delight, and Murray hummed his thanks. Cody's fingers were stretching him, opening him and his cock ached to be touched, stroked.

A moment later, Cody pulled his fingers out and his cock pressed against Murray's hole. Murray groaned, losing his rhythm, his jaw going slack as he was taken. Nick's hand stroked his face, his thrusts slow and short. Murray gasped and got himself together, sucking again, rocking his hips. Cody was inside him, filling him up, and it felt incredible.

"Oh, Murray, yes," Cody gasped and pleasure exploded through Murray as Cody's cock brushed his prostate. Mewling his need, he sucked harder at Nick, working him with his tongue, and with a harsh cry, Nick swelled inside him. Murray moaned in delight as Nick's sweet juice exploded on his tongue.

Then Nick was on his knees in front of him, kissing him hard, tongue aggressively claiming his mouth and Murray let himself go, the waves of pleasure rolling through him, feeling his muscles clench.

Cody roared out his own orgasm, thrusting into Murray hard, shaking against his lover's body, and then the pleasure exploded. Murray heard himself yelling, felt himself thrashing against his bonds and then the sensations were too much.

Murray came back to himself slowly. He wasn't on the desk anymore, he was on the small bunk in his cabin, with Nick holding him tight. Cody bent over them both anxiously.

"Murray! Are you all right?" Cody exclaimed.

"We're sorry, Murray, we didn't mean - "

Murray cut Nick off. "Boss," he said dreamily. "That was so boss." He turned a happy, goofy grin on his lovers. "D'you think... we could do it again tomorrow?"


End file.
